In My Daughter's Eyes
by Daddy's Girl 1999
Summary: When Elliot breaks her heart, Olivia turns to the one man who never let her down: her father, Captain Donald Cragen.


"Captain, I…I need you," Olivia Benson said, and Donald Cragen's heartbeat immediately sped up. "Olivia, what is wrong?"

"Please Captain," was all he could make out in between sobs, and he immediately got up, putting on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. He found himself at Olivia and Elliot's house minutes later. He let himself in using his key, and he started looking for Olivia. Donald Cragen finally located a distraught Olivia curled up on the living room floor, a torn picture of her and Elliot laying nearby. He sank down on the floor next to her, placing a gentle hand on her quaking back. Her tear streaked face met his, and his heart shattered.

"Who do I have to kill now," he said in an attempt to make Olivia laugh, but it did not work. She spoke so quietly that he had to strain to hear her. "Elliot. He cheated on me, with Kathy of all people." That fucking bastard. "Penny for your thoughts," he asked as Olivia sat up, looking at him. "Hold me. Hold me together because it feels like I am falling apart."

He took Olivia into his arms, his thoughts spinning. When he got near Elliot and laid his hands on him…"Shh sweetheart, I got you. I will hold you together," he said as he got up, still holding Olivia in his arms. "Livvy honey, where are your badge and gun," he asked.

"In my room at your place. I was just about to come over when Kathy called to brag," she said as she buried her face in his neck, fresh tears forming. He left the house, careful to close the door behind him. When they arrived at his house, he tucked Olivia into her bed, tenderly stroking her cheek. "Dad is here. Sweet dreams baby girl. I love you."

"Hey sweet girl. It is time to wake up." Donald Cragen said as he tenderly stroked his sleeping daughter's face. Olivia groaned as she turned over, facing her dad. "Do we got a case," Olivia asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Sadly, yes. Munch is paired with he who shall not be named, and Finn is solo. You can throw on a pair of sweats for all I care."

"As amazing as that sounds, I have court. Will you go with me," she asked as she awoke and got up. "Yes baby girl, I will go with you." Olivia smiled as she looked at her dad. "When Finn calls me that, I punch him. I like it when you do."

Thirty minutes later, a freshly showered Olivia Benson got dressed in a crimson red oxford shirt and black floor length flowy skirt. She secured her gun and badge to her hip before joining her dad in the kitchen. "Here sweetheart, you look amazing," Don said as he handed his daughter a thermos of coffee, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks dad. I have a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to change into directly after court. I cannot wait," Olivia replied as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I bet you can't baby. Let's go." The father and daughter walked out side by side into the brisk Manhattan morning. The one and a half block to the courthouse was filled with light chatter, and Olivia could not have been more happier. A huge smile widened her face.

"Detective Benson, can you please tell me the nature of your relationship with your superior officer," James Buchanan asked. "Objection, relevance," Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot argued, and Buchanan fired back. "Goes to credibility Your Honour. If she cannot be honest answering a question as simple as this, how can we trust her word on other matters?" The judge weighed in. "The witness may answer."

"Captain Cragen is first and foremost my superior officer, but to me he is so much more than that. He is the father I never had growing up. He is always there for me, and I can trust him with anything. He has never let me down, and I…I love him," she said, her eyes rapidly filling with tears. "No more questions. The witness may step down," Buchanan said, and Olivia did just that. She locked eyes with her dad as she saw him exit and met him outside the courtroom.

"Dad, I want to get to work and forget court ever happened," Olivia said, and Don cupped his hand on her neck. "Of course baby." Twenty minutes later, the father and daughter pair was at work. Olivia was decked out in matching NYPD sweats and a t-shirt, a hoodie slung over the back of her chair. She stuck her head in her paperwork and diligently completed it, ignoring everyone around her. She was completely oblivious when Elliot kneeled down next to her, well until he spoke. "Liv, how have you been?"

"You clearly do not know who you are messing with, do you? Leave me alone," she sneered, but Elliot would not have it. "Do not speak to me like that Liv!" She got up to go to her dad's office, but she was stopped when Elliot grabbed her arm. "Let me go," she shrieked. "No! I want to talk!"

"Stabler, let Detective Benson go," Cragen screamed as he emerged from his office, and Stabler instantly let go. "Leave now before I arrest you," he said, and Elliot complied as Olivia entered Cragen's office, slamming the door behind her.

"Olivia, are you okay," Don asked as he entered his office, gathering Olivia into his arms. Olivia smiled as her head connected with her dad's shoulder. "Now I am dad. Now I am."

Hours later, Donald Cragen entered the Stabler residence, coming face to face with a very pissed off Elliot Stabler. "What do you want," Elliot sneered, his eyes wild with anger. I submitted my resignation to the Chief of Detectives. I do not have to answer to you."

"Oh but you do. You hurt my daughter," Cragen sneered back before drop kicking Elliot's balls. "If you hurt Olivia, I take it VERY personally," Cragen said before leaving without another word. He returned to his house, kissing a sleeping Olivia's head as he sat down next to her on her bed. "Dad, is that you?"

Now, his smile threatened to split his face. "Yep honey." Olivia smiled as she sat up, placing her head on his shoulder. "Dad, what the fuck did you do?" He squeezed Olivia closer to him. "Drop kicked Elliot in the balls," he said, unable to keep a straight face upon seeing his daughter's shocked gaze. "Congratulations dad. You are still young!"

"Love you too Olivia," he replied, and the father and daughter shared a laugh. The mood got somber as Olivia crawled into his lap, tucking her head under his chin. "Daddy?" Don squeezed his daughter to him before replying. "Yes baby?"

"Please do not hurt me like my mother did," Olivia said. She finally felt safe enough to let out an ages old secret, one that still haunted her to this day. "My sweet girl, how did she hurt you?"

"She sold me to men who hurt me in front of the camera." Those thirteen words shattered his soul. "Darling, I love you so much, I would never hurt you because I care about you. You are my only child, and I could not be more proud of who you are, what you have overcome."

Don rocked his daughter back and forth as the pair cried. Eventually, they cried themselves to sleep surrounded by love, safety, and warmth. Olivia felt a hand stroke her cheek, and she smiled as she turned her head to look at her father. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"So, you remember that the Annual Policeman's Ball is coming up soon," Donald Cragen said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a box. The box contained a beautiful necklace with Olivia's birthstone. "Will you go to the Annual Policeman's Ball with me darling?"

Tears filled Olivia's eyes as her father got up. He removed the necklace from the box and unclasped it before placing it on her neck. Olivia then threw her arms around her dad in a bear hug. "Yes daddy, I will go to the ball with you!" She could not stop smiling when he placed his hand on the back of her head, tenderly stroking her hair.

"Alex, I need your help," Olivia said as she looked at her friend, Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. They were sitting side by side at Alex's apartment, slowly sipping cups of wine.

"Ask away Olivia," she replied, wondering what was going on with her closest friend. Alex had noticed a huge change in her friend in the past several months since Olivia broke up with Elliot, but Olivia had so far remained silent. "Do you remember how I told you Don Cragen and I are really close?" She waited for her friend to nod before continuing. "Well, he asked me to attend the Annual Policeman's Ball with him, and I need a dress," Olivia said, her gleeful smile brightening the whole apartment.

Before Olivia knew it, she was dragged to NewYork Dress by an enthusiastic Alex Cabot. "Go wild Liv. The dress and dinner are on me." Olivia did not think twice as she happily walked through the store. She soon settled on a ruby red dress. "Somebody's excited," Alex Cabot commented as they sat down in Bubba Gump's Shrimp Factory. "I have never felt happier Alex."

"OhmygoshLiv," Alex exclaimed, so stunned by Olivia's beauty that all her words came out in one sentence. "Do you think Dad will like my dress," Olivia asked, and Alex nodded. "Olivia, he will not like it; he will absolutely love it."

They heard a knock on Alex's apartment door, and Olivia smiled nervously at her friend. "Go answer it Liv. Today is your day to shine," Alex encouraged, and Olivia did just that. "Olivia Margaret, you look absolutely beautiful," Donald Cragen said, stunned at his daughter's beauty. Olivia smiled as she slipped her arm through her dad's. They walked out, a smiling Alex observing them before closing her apartment door.

Every head turned when Don and Olivia walked into the ballroom, and Don leaned over to whisper in Olivia's ear. "Remind me why I had to leave my weapon in the car."

"Because I knew you would shoot everyone who looked at me the wrong way," Olivia whispered in his ear with a laugh. Chief O'Reilly walked up to them, a friendly smile on his face. "Please tell me you are thinking about adopting this beautiful young detective."

"You know," they both said at the same time, identical expressions of shock on their faces. "Of course. The whole department does. We are placing bets. Even the district attorney's office is in on it. The only ADA who has remained silent is Cabot."

"Well dad, are you planning on adopting me," Olivia asked, and Don smiled as he kissed her head. "Yep," he whispered in her ear. She smiled as she turned around, looking at her dad. "Daddy, can we dance?"

"Sure honey," he said. Don gathered Olivia into his arms before heading to the dance floor. "Listen up everyone," Chief O'Reilly said, and every single head in the room turned towards him. "Detective Olivia Benson, please come up and present our Commanding Officer of the Year award." Olivia obeyed and went up to the stage. "It is my pleasure to present the Commanding Officer of the Year award to Captain Donald Cragen. He is an excellent and outstanding Commanding Officer who has taught me everything I know. He has also been the only father I have ever known. I am beyond proud to present this award to him," Olivia said, beaming as he walked up to the stage, kissing her head. She handed over his award, kissing his cheek as she whispered, "I love you daddy."

Olivia smiled at the memories of the night as she walked into the living room. "Hey angel. Did you have fun tonight," Don asked, and Olivia smiled as she downed a glass of water. "Yes I did dad. That was the most fun I have ever had in my entire life," she said as she set the glass down. "I am so glad you had fun honey. It is time for bed though. We have court tomorrow for your mother's case," Don said, caressing Olivia's cheek. Olivia smiled. "Okay daddy. Goodnight, I love you." Olivia curled up in bed after drying her hair. She slept that night better than she had in a long time, and she woke up the next morning feeling refreshed.

"Good morning Olivia," Don said, and Olivia attacked him in a bear hug. "Good morning daddy." Don detected a hint of fear in her voice and pulled back, looking at his daughter. "Baby, are you scared of court today?" Olivia looked at her dad as tears poured down her face. "Yes daddy. I have not seen mom in years. I do not know what to think. My emotions feel all over the place."

Don caressed her cheeks. "You have already got this far, and you are only going to go further. Serena can never take that away from you. You are one of the best detectives I have ever had the pleasure of working with, but you are an even better daughter. I love you so damn much darling! I protect my family, and you are my family. You got this baby. I believe in you!" With that, Don leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"The state calls Detective Olivia Benson to the stand." Donald Cragen gave his daughter's shoulders a gentle squeeze before she went up to the witness stand. "Please state your name and occupation for the record." Olivia took a deep breath before answering. "My name is Detective Olivia Margaret Benson, badge number 4015. I work for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

"What is your relationship to the defendant Serena Benson," Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba asked. Olivia Benson replied with her head held high. "The defendant, Serena Benson, is my mother."

"Can you please tell me about what occurred after Captain Cragen returned from the Stabler residence," ADA Barba said, a kind smile on his face. "Let me start off by explaining that Captain Cragen is like a father to me. After returning home, I was awoken from my sleep when he sat down next to me on my bed and kissed my head. We had a conversation about what happened during his visit with Mr. Stabler. I remember maneuvering so I was sitting in his lap, my head tucked under his chin. I asked him not to hurt me like my mother did. He replied by asking me how she hurt me, and I answered that she sold me to men who hurt me in front of the camera."

"What was his reply after you disclosed?" Olivia took a sip of water before answering. "Darling, I love you so much, I would never hurt you because I care about you. You are my only child, and I could not be more proud of who you are, what you have overcome. The last thing I remember that night is crying myself to sleep in his arms."

"No further questions," ADA Barba said, and James Buchanan stepped up. "Can you elaborate on what you mean when you said she would sell you to men who would hurt you in front of the camera?"  
"Serena sold me to men who would sexually assault me in front of the camera. It started at the age of 6 and continued until I ran away at 16. I was powerless to stop him because she had me completely under her control." James Buchanan nodded before continuing his questioning. "Why do you refuse to call the defendant mom?"  
"Because," Olivia said, tearing up. "Mothers love their children. She never showed me one ounce of love. As far as I am concerned, the only parent I have in this room is Captain Donald Cragen."

"Why did you wait so long to tell? Is it because you had to cook up a story to get your mom out of the picture so you could live happily ever after with your so called dad?" Olivia's tears turned to full on sobs. "Objection, badgering the witness." ADA Barba argued, and the judge weighed in, issuing Counselor Buchanan a warning. "One more step out of line, you will be held in contempt and censured."

"No more questions for this witness," he said, admitting defeat. As soon as the judge said she could step down, Olivia ran out of the courtroom, her father following close behind. "Olivia! Slow down honey," Don said when they were outside. She hailed a taxi, and soon the pair were headed back home. Olivia changed out of her court clothes and into a tank top and sweats. She found her dad reading a book on his bed and immediately dived into his arms as soon as he put his book down. "Hello angel. What is going through your pretty little head. Hmmm," he said as he gently combed through her brunette locks. He soon felt tears dampen his shirt. "Why would Buchanan say that? I do not want Serena out of the picture. I want her to face justice for what she did to me, what she allowed them to do. No matter what he says, you are my dad. He cannot take that fact away from me," she said, and Don smiled. "I love you so damn much darling," he said, only to be met with snores. Don remembered how Martina McBride was her favourite singer, so he began to sing,

"In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero. I am strong and wise, and I know no fear, but the truth is plain to see. She was sent to rescue me. I see who I want to be in my daughter's eyes. In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal. Darkness turns to light, and the world is at peace. This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak. I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes, and when she wraps her hand around my finger always puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer. I realize what life is all about. It's hanging on when your heart has had enough. It's giving more when you feel like giving up. I've seen the light. It's in my daughter's eyes. In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future, a reflection of who I am and what will be. Though she'll grow and someday leave, maybe raise a family, when I'm gone I hope you see, how happy she made me. For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes."


End file.
